Kaleidoscope
by straight0narrow
Summary: This is the story of Aqua picking up the pieces from her, Ven and Terra's defeat.  Starts during her fight with Terra/Xehanort and deviates from there.
1. Chapter 1

Kaleidoscope

_AU: My take on what would happen if Terra didn't fall into the Realm of Darkness._

Keyblade strikes keyblade as I dart into range to make a quick hit but quickly dart back. Terra's best quality was strength, and when possessed by Xehanort, it still is. One or two full on hits and I will lose. And I can't lose.

"Stop jumping around!" Xehanort possessed Terra shouts as I cast another cure upon myself. The dark…well…"thing" on Terra's back grins at me and tosses a giant ball of dark energy.

I can feel the ominous darkness emanating from this thing, not the darkness of the unversed which merely consist of the bitter taste of anger and jealousy, but the darkness of emptiness, of indifference, of heartlessness. Vanitas had no part in the creation of this "thing."

Blasting my own blizzaga, I jump out of the way of Terra's black magic and run swiftly up to Terra again, my key blade readied. It hurts me to strike him, but I swing the keyblade up and neither Xehanort, nor the black shadow monster, block the attack. My keyblade connects with his head and I withdraw before my full force is expended. Blood gushes out of the forehead cut I inflicted and I cartwheel backward, out of the way of Xehanort/Terra's retaliating wild swings.

Oh, Terra, if only I watched you closer, if only I hadn't fallen behind. I should have prevented your turning to darkness. I should have known about Xehanort. It was as plain as day and night.

Suddenly, a pain rips through my shoulder as a thunder strike hits its mark. I stumble and Xehanort possessed Terra swiftly runs into reach and hits me hard on the left shoulder twisting his keyblade leaving a bloody gash on my neck. I flinch instead of dodging and he grabs the front of my clothing and yanks me up to eye level. He knocks my keyblade from my grasp and it slides across the floor, making the ominous tinkling noise of metal against brick.

All I can see is the giant grinning face of the "thing" behind him.

"Aqua, it is futile. Submit to the darkness!" Xehanort possessed Terra breathing heavily into my face. Blood flows down his left cheek like tear trails. I can feel my own blood dripping down my neck and plipping onto the ground as it dyes my blue shirt purple. Black energy gathers into his palm as I struggle to escape his grip, kicking and swinging my arms, but it is too late.

I gasp as the dark energy rams into my chest, squeezing my heart like a lemon in a juicer, tighter and tighter. My emotions slip away. I couldn't care. I feel my heart stop beating… "_Aqua"_

I look into the liquid pools of gold that are now Terra's eyes and see them brimming with anger and far back in the irises, where the real Terra still lies, defeat. "No" I choke out. I take in a deeper breath, "No." My heart takes a few more beats and I take advantage of Xehanorts moment of weakness after the attack. I wiggle out of his grasp and use my remaining strength to cartwheel away and snatch up my keyblade.

Xehanort grins and snorts, not even concerned about my escape, "yes, my blue bell, yes, this is the beginning to a new kingdom, a new universe. Become one. Discover the beauty of heartlessness." So cocky, just like Terra.

I try to wipe away the blood from my neck wound but I just end up smearing it around. A concerned look flickers across Terra's face, "It does not have to be this way Aqua. Join me. Help forge this new world of peace and darkness. Not all keyblade masters were formed in light. We need to end this fight."

My reply is a thundaga directed at his face as I heave with cold anger. "You started this fight Xehanort! We had light. But you had to create Venitas! You then had to trick Terra. You are the reason for my anguish!" I practically scream. I have been pushed past my breaking point and the dam of rage has broken. The thundaga leaves Xehanort/Terra smoking.

I cartwheel to the left to avoid his keyblade as it wizzes by and then again as it flies back. I cast another billizaga but miss the timing and get hit on the left arm with Terra's flying keyblade. It doesn't make a wound but leaves my arm feeling numb.

Xehanort/Terra hisses back, "Really, my fault Aqua." He rushes toward me swinging the keyblade but I block the attack with my magic shield. "That seems very unjust as you are the master; you were the one who was supposed to protect Terra." He swings his keyblade again and again and I cannot block all of them. My arm is too numb to cartwheel away. "And you failed didn't you." My chest explodes with pain as his striking keyblade meets its mark and I hear my clothing rip. Hurt permeates my soar muscles and exhausted spirit as blood blossoms from the chest wound. "I did not force Terra onto his dark path, I only," he smirks, "tempted him. You are the one who pushed him there, _Master_" he says mockingly.

I meekly attempt to cast a cure in the small amount of time I have between attacks but everything seems so futile now. The dam was broken and now there is no rushing, flooding water left. Xehanort is right. I failed at protecting Terra.

Everything seems so fuzzy and my ears started ringing. I start falling to my knees and clutch at my stinging neck wound and ripped clothes but Terra/Xehanort catches me. "Aqua," he hugs me close, his keyblade digging into my back, "I do not want to destroy you."

I moan pathetically in response and close my eyes briefly from the now bright day light. Through my pulsing headache, I think _Terra is still there. Terra's heart is still there! Otherwise he would have killed me already. Right?"_ And then something warm and moist touches my lips, moving longingly across mine and nipping a bit at my lower lip. A kiss, he is kissing me. It tastes of salt and blood and a dark after tone of licorice like he had eaten the bitter confection hours ago. What a time to receive my first kiss. I release my neck wound, push back against his chest violently, ignore the protests of my beaten body, and kick hard. "Stop it, Xehanort!"

Xehanort/Terra swiftly holds me by the collar of my clothes out at arm's length again. He smiles, "Oh little blue belle, how long he wanted to do that, and that is probably the most innocent of his wantings."

"Terra did not know what he wanted," I shout, "I failed at helping him find his way! But I learn from my mistakes!"

Xehanort gives me another smirk and proceeds to charge up another light sucking dark energy ball. "Well, then I guess you will never get to correct your mistakes."

Furiously, I swing my keyblade forward and use the last of my strength to plunge it into his heart. I cut through the emptiness that is Xehanort, I bury in the keyblade. "I am key blade master Aqua!" I shout, "and you shall not steal Terra from me!"

Xehanort/Terra immediately drops me and the black shadow monster screams in agony. I slump on the ground, too tired to stand. The shadow makes wails like nails scraping against blackboard. Xehanort/Terra clutches at the keyblade trying to dislodge it from his chest, but it is too late; black tendrils eke out of the sides of the wound and the black shadow monster dissipates, silencing Radiant Garden's town square. I take an easy breath as the ominous overhang of heartlessness draws back like fog on a sunny day.

Xehanort/Terra falls to the ground breathing hard, "A desperate move by a desperate child. This is not defeat, Aqua, and it will make my victory that much sweeter. I will always be here, every time you look into his eyes you will wonder…" He slumps down, my keyblade sticking straight up from his chest "…when he will fall prey to me again."

The fight done, we both fall slowly into the black depths of wounded sleep and blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaleidoscope

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of sweet humming and I groan a bit as my numerous wounds and soar muscles clamor in my awakened state. I wiggle my fingers and feel the bandages across my chest and arm; they are well wrapped.

The humming stops as I move my hand and a female voice says, "Are you hungry? You have been sleeping for about a day."

I open my eyes and blink in the sunlight as the woman pushes back the curtains. She is wearing a pink dress and has a pink ribbon in her hair. She smiles at me, "My name is Aerith. Merlin found you in the town square and had Leon and Cloud carry you and your companion back here to his cottage."

I smile back; I am relieved Merlin found us. I mutter, "I am a bit hungry."

Slowly, I sit up in the bed and lean against the head board. Nothing is broken and I can tell a potion or two has been administered.

Aerith returns swiftly with a tray of orange juice, toast and oatmeal. I am grateful and dig deep into the breakfast food.

I tell Aerith "thank you" around a bit of toast, embarrassed at my ravenous manner and the crumbs that now litter the bedspread. I did not realize how hungry I was.

Aerith again smiles, "I am glad you like it. Your friend has yet to still wake up even though he sustained fewer injuries than you," a worried look crosses her face, "his condition is…confusing. Merlin will let you know more. I told Merlin you are awake and he said he wants to talk to you."

I nod my head, "where is Terra?"

"Oh, he is just in the next room over."

"May I see him?"

Aerith bends over me collecting my tray, "of course."

"But first we need to talk and discuss and contemplate this most complicated situation you are in my dearest Aqua," says Merlin as he enters quietly though the bedroom door.

"Maybe she should take a shower and get dressed first Merlin. She just woke up," says Aerith intuitively.

Merlin stutters with embarrassment, "oh, oh, of course. I am sorry my dear, sometimes I don't think or maybe I just think too much. Come to the magic practice room when you are ready. It is down the hall and up the staircase."

"There are extra clothes in the closet here and towels in the bathroom. I know Merlin thinks the matter is urgent but feel free to take your time." Aerith said as she walks out of the room with the now dirty dishes.

"Thank you," I call out and crawl out of bed. A nice hot shower does sound good particularly since potions make my muscles tense from the rapid regrowth.

I unwrap the now unneeded bandages from my neck and arm. Not even a scar is left behind. Aerith and Merlin really know their healing spells. Time to jump into a hot steamy shower.

All freshened up and in a pair of cast off purple sweat pants with a white tank top, I exit my temporary room, sealing myself for the more then likely bad news. I can't stop wondering what happened to Terra. Is he still Terra?

Instead of going directly to the magic practice room, I slowly open the door to the room next to mine, careful to avoid creaking the hinges. I need to see Terra.

The room is pitch black dark, all blinds drawn, and it smells of sickness. Is Terra ok? I slowly pad into the room, toward the bed where the blankets slowly move up and down.

I can see a hand hanging out from the rumpled and twisted sheets; I slowly brush my fingers against the callused hand. Definitly Terra's. I peak over the covers toward the sounds of heavy breathing and deep groaning; Terra is not sleeping well.

Instead of brown hair, I see the shocking white strands protruding over the pillow. White not brown.

I gasp and run out of the room, slamming the door shut. Breathing hard, I run down toward the magic practice room. _Xehanort, Xehanort, Xehanort_ is all I can think. I did not save Terra.

Merlin is sitting in the magic practice room at a small round table covered with assorted papers and cups of half drunken tea. He looks up at the sound of my fast and loud breathing.

"Terra!" I manage to squeak out.

"You snuck into his room did you now, Aqua. I was hoping to tell you this before you saw him."

"So is it Terra? He still looks like he is possessed"

"Xehanort still inhabits his body."

"Then why is he laying in the guest room? Shouldn't you be working to extract out Xehanort? Where is your magic laboratory? We should be in there right now with Terra trying to find a solution."

"Aqua, Aqua, calm down." Merlin picks up a steaming cup of tea and takes a sip. "Sit down and let me explain what I know." A chair rushes toward me and bumps into my shins causing me to fall into the seat. "Have some tea. It calms the heart." A steaming tea cup flies into my hand. It smells of chamomile.

"Aqua, as a key blade master, Ericus would have explained the mechanics of a heart to you, but because of all this chaos, it looks like the job is left to my spotty knowledge of the subject." Merlin blows slowly on his tea. "A heart is vulnerable and so there is a protective outer layer that only keyblade masters can open or reseal closed. The stronger the heart the stronger the seal. There is speculation that love also acts as an intricate unlocking agent for the significant other, but I am wandering off topic. Terra has a lock around his heart as do you and I."

Merlin takes a small sip of his tea and continues, "Xehanort was trying to pick that lock so he could consume Terra's heart."

I begin to ask how to stop Xehanort when my cup of tea flies toward my mouth, forcing me to take a drink.

"You ended your fight with Xehanort/Terra with a strike to the heart. I am not sure if this was intentional, but you forcefully placed your key into the lock around Terra's heart. Now, instead of being able to pick the lock, Xehanort will have to break through the protection itself, which is a feat that takes a large amount of energy. Terra has a particularly strong heart since he can handle a key blade, so the only worth while way of capturing Terra's heart is to open the lock. My guess is that Xehanort is going to try to get you to remove your keyblade so he can resume picking the lock."

"So I can no longer use my keyblade?"

"Not unless you want Xehanort to fully consume Terra's heart. It must stay in Terra's heart lock." Merlin sighs, "I am probably also safe in assuming that this means Xehanort is going to call out to all his evil monsters to come after you to force you into a situation where you have to use your keyblade. This is the fate of most heroes."

"I am no hero." I say looking at the floor in guilt. If only I could have saved Master Ericus and Ven and now Terra.

"What a cliché thing to say Aqua. Let's try to be original and not lie to ourselves either."

"But," the tea cup flies again toward my mouth again but by now there is no more tea.

Merlin continues, "Tomorrow you will start training with a new weapon in order to protect yourself from the probable upcoming hoard. I am going to continue my research on Terra's condition while Aerith continues with his healing regiment. Terra's body must be in great turmoil now with the invader Xehanort hiding inside. It will take awhile for him to reawaken." Merlin sips at his tea, "You should also take advantage of this time to rest and prepare. Report to this room again tomorrow morning at 7am to begin training. Leon will not like it if you are late."

"But, Merlin, I have not been able to ask my questions." I say, a little angry at the gentle old man.

"All in good time dear, all in good time. Now, be out, be out," he waves his hands towards the door which opens, "I need to continue my research! See you my dear!"

The chair I was sitting on moves from under me and I am swiftly ejected out the door. I turn around in the staircase just to watch the door slam shut. The tea cup is still in my hand.

I glare and huff at the door, setting the teacup on the small end-table decorating the shabby stairs. Next time Merlin will not brush me off so easily. I need to know more about this heart lock and whether Terra will be Terra when he wakes up! Also, how can I find Ven's sleeping heart and how can I make thing right? I need to know!

I walk down the staircase and into the hall muttering to myself, "I guess now is not the time for knowing." At least that is what Master Ericus would have said.

I slow at Terra's door and again open it quietly. The room is still dark and Terra is still sleeping. I tread over to the bed; my mind a whirlwind of questions, guilt and fear but mostly exhaustion. I am still not recovered entirely from the fight.

Looking down at Terra, I am no longer started by the silver locks and instead I brush my hand over his brow, like I used to when he or Ven was sick. "Oh Terra, what can I do?" He doesn't respond and keeps breathing deeply.

My eyelids grow heavy and I kick off my slip on shoes. Slowly, I lay on the bed next to Terra; his body heating up the sheets to make a warm cocoon. I am a child again, seeking out Terra to protect me from a nightmare. To bad I cannot wake up from this dream. I curl up next to Terra's back and swiftly fall into troubled sleep.


End file.
